


Puppy Love

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternative Universe- Animal Shelter, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Puppies, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean goes to the animal shelter to adopt a puppy for his brother and he meets there someone who he didn't expect to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 5
> 
> Prompt: Snowman and Reindeer (big thanks to @hideyourdemoneyes for helping me with incorporating the prompts into the fic)
> 
> Beta: @oceanblue-and-forestgreen on Tumblr
> 
> It’s the fifth out of 12 Destiel pieces I’ll be publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration.
> 
> First time writing animal shelter!AU (if that term even exists ;))

“Is anybody there?” Dean wondered as he entered the animal shelter, the hot air from the inside making his fingertips burn as they thawed.

The weather was terrible that day, the blizzard outside making it almost impossible to see anything, but Dean was determined to get Sam, his little brother, a perfect present for Christmas. Sam had been asking their parents for a puppy since he was a toddler, to the point they were beyond annoyed with it. Still, they secretly agreed when Dean asked them and gave him permission to choose the puppy.

That’s how he found himself in an animal shelter, as he didn’t want to just buy a dog. He preferred to choose a puppy that nobody wanted. His goal was to give this puppy a present as well, the present being the sweetest owner it would ever see.

“Hello?” Dean repeated, taking off his jacket and hanging it near the door. 

_Was nobody there?_

Left without a response, he kept walking down the hallway, reaching a big blue door. Without a second thought, he pushed them open, revealing a room with cages, full of dogs and cats. A boy was crouching in front of many puppies near the entrance.

A few of the puppies started running toward Dean, their tails wiggling furiously. He crouched down and started petting them as they surrounded him, their fur fluffy and soft under his touch. They were well taken care of, they seemed happy and healthy.

“Hi, I was wondering-,” Dean started, but was cut short when he saw the face of the person that was taking care of the dogs. It was his classmate, Castiel. He never got a chance to talk to him, because he was very shy and reserved, but Dean knew that he was a nice person that would help whoever needed it.

Castiel blushed as he saw Dean, but politely replied, “Hello, Dean. What brought you here?”

“Well, I’m looking for a puppy for my brother. He loves dogs and we decided he could finally have one,” Dean answered, scratching a white pomeranian’s belly.

The puppy stuck his tongue out and licked Dean’s other hand, making him grin widely.

“I see. I can help you with that, I’ve been a volunteer here since the beginning of high school, I know these animals very well,” Castiel said with a smile, walking closer to Dean and starting to pet another puppy that was in the room, a brown pomeranian with darker ears.

“That’s awesome. I bet it’s the best thing in the world to come here after school,” Dean concluded, plopping onto the floor and stretching his legs out.

“You’re right. No matter how bad or lonely my day turns out to be, it always gets better when I get here,” Castiel agreed, pulling the puppy into his lap.  
“Yeah, there’s nothing worse than feeling lonely,” Dean admitted, sighing, “are those the only puppies in the shelter?”

“Yes. We found them outside of the fence, in a big cardboard box, covered with a blanket. Someone didn’t want them, but at least they made the effort to bring them here, giving them a chance to survive,” Castiel explained, giving Dean a soft smile.

“They’re adorable,” Dean stated, hugging as many puppies as he could, making Castiel laugh.

“I know. Which one do you like best?” Castiel wondered, letting the brown pup lick his cheek.

“I don’t know, I love them all. But I think that, if I were to choose, I’d pick either the white one or the one you’re playing with,” Dean said, gesturing to the brown pomeranian Cas had on his lap.

“This one is called Reindeer,” Castiel explained with enthusiasm, ruffling the puppy’s fur, “and this one’s Snowman,” he added, pointing at the white puppy licking Dean’s hand.

“Really? Who picked the names?” Dean wondered, his voice laced with interest.

“I did,” Castiel admitted, blushing slightly.

“Hey, I really like those,” Dean confessed with confidence, scratching Snowman and some other puppy behind their ears, “Are all their names connected to Christmas?”

“Yes. We’ve got Rudolf, Eggnog and Candy Cane,” he said, pointing to the three other puppies, his finger stopping at a beautiful black and white one, “Candy Cane is the only girl from this litter.”

“I love them all,” Dean admitted, his arms full of puppies, “but I think I’ll choose Snowman for Sammy.”

“Great. Will you watch the puppies? I need to bring the adoption forms from the office, I’m the only person here at the moment,” Castiel said, getting up from the floor.

“Sure, more puppy love for me,” Dean answered and Castiel nodded, getting out of the room and leaving Dean alone with five puppies that kept attacking him with kisses.

It was relaxing, to bury his fingers in their fur and just scratch and pet them. It felt great and Dean thought that maybe he should try becoming a volunteer as well. He had lots of free time and taking care of animals seemed like the best activity to unwind after school.

Yes, he would ask Castiel if the shelter needed more volunteers.

“I’ve got everything,” Castiel said after he got back to where Dean was, gesturing for him to sit next to the desk that was there.

He handed Dean a pen and showed where he should fill in personal data and where he should sign the form, nailing the stamp after they were done.

“Uhm, I was wondering…” Dean began, scratching the back of his head.

“Yes?” Cas wondered, gathering the papers and putting them inside a folder.

“Do they need more volunteers? I mean, here, in the shelter? ‘Cause I’d like to become a volunteer,” he said shyly.

“Sure. Actually, lots of people had to stop volunteering, because of various reasons, and we’re looking for more right now. You chose a good time to apply,” Castiel responded, fumbling in one of the drawers that stood in the room and pulling even more papers out.

He put them on the desk and, again, guided Dean through, telling him what to write and where. 

“Okay. When do I start?” Dean wondered, picking up the Snowman from the floor and putting a collar around his neck.

“Tomorrow if you want. I can show you around then or you can come some other day and someone else can guide you,” Castiel said, giving Dean the leash and opening the door for him as they left the room.

“Of course I want you to show me around. See you tomorrow, then,” he let out, smiling at Cas, ”see you tomorrow, guys!” he shouted and puppies responded to that with a few barks.

“See you tomorrow,” Castiel said with a wide smile on his face as he closed the door and saw Dean get outside.


End file.
